


Wind Beneath My Wings

by myliesboundbythread



Series: The Songs of Us [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Excitement for the future, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Piers being piers, Slice of Life, Woolgathering, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Piers thinks back on before he started dating Leon and Raihan, remembering where he was and enjoying where he is now.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: The Songs of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669534
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Wind Beneath My Wings

Even now it was still hard to believe he’d come so far. Hard to believe that at one point he was barely keeping Spikemuth on the map.   
  
Keeping himself out of poverty while raising his baby sister.   
  
Been alone moving from one one night stand to the next…   
  
But here he was. Putting his city on the map with his voice and Marnie’s Gym. Making a decent amount of income so that he didn’t have to worry where his next meager meal would come from…   
  
No longer alone.   
  
These days he woke up wrapped up in the dual holds of Leon and Raihan, tucked under the dragon tamer’s chin while the former champion nuzzled against his chest like a giant cat. He knew their routines like the beat of his heart. Raihan would wake before them both to start breakfast and Piers himself would wake, begrudgingly, soon after. Since taking over the tower Leon was the last to go to sleep and the last to rouse of the three of them and that was okay because it afforded Piers time to look over the near innocent features of a normally busy man.   
  
Piers smiled into his coffee at the thought. It was his own personal guilty pleasure.   
  
“What has you smiling?”   
  
“Mm?” Piers looked up at Raihan.   
  
Raihan chuckled. “What has you smiling?”   
  
“Just thinkin’ ‘bout ya an’ Lee.”   
  
“Only good thoughts I hope..”   
  
“Only th’ best…” He kissed him soundly as Raihan set a plate in his lap. He smiled contentedly as he pulled away to get a plate for the lavender haired man that stumbled in. Piers looked down at his plate and slowly started to eat as memories of hardly being able to eat a bit or two filtered into his mind.   
  
He was so thankful for the patience both men had shown during that time. Both encouraged him to take ‘just one bite’ more at each meal, promising that it was okay. He no longer had to watch each coin earned. That it wouldn’t hurt to indulge in just a bit more….   
  
“You okay?” Leon asked softly. “You look like you were having heavy thoughts.”   
  
“Nothin’ important,” Piers promised. “Did I ever thank ya two?”   
  
Leon paused mid-bite tilting his head. “For what?”   
  
Piers smiled subtly. “Many things.”   
  
He set his fork down. “You thank us every day in little ways.” He answered simply. “With each kiss, each touch, each time you remember little facts about us.”   
  
Piers blinked at the thoughtful answer and blushed. “There ya go. Sayin’ things that make me luv ya more.”   
  
“He’s good at that.” Raihan snickered.   
  
Leon grumbled good-naturedly. “Love you both too.”   
  
The singer chuckled at them. Even this was different. Good, safe compared to his previous relationship.   
  
His smile wavered as he remembered the pure toxicity he had allowed himself to stay in too long and jumped when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder.   
  
“Hey, you only get that look when you are thinking about him….” Raihan frowned “He hasn’t tried to contact you recently has he?”   
  
He looked up at his boyfriends to see the twin fierce, protective looks on their faces. Piers chuckled softly and shook his head. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout how I feel with ya two is all.” He promised, standing to gather everyone’s plates. He didn’t see the slightly confused look the two behind him shared.   
  
“Woolgathering I guess.” Leon shrugged, earning an eye roll from Raihan. “No one uses Woolgathering anymore, Lee.”   
  
Piers looked back at them, grinning as the once rivals now lovers bickered over the use of ‘woolgathering’ (of all things) when his phone chirped. He looked up at the message and whistled to get the other two’s attention. “’m bein’ asked t’ pick up a pokemon.”   
  
“Need one of us to come with?” Raihan asked, knowing that injured and abused pokemon sometimes got dangerous.   
  
Piers shook his head. “Its a baby so I can easily ‘andle it.” He moved to kiss his two boyfriends before grabbing his coat.   
  
“I’ll make sure everything is set up.” Leon stated, standing. Piers heart fluttered at the mention of the little rehab clinic that the two men had set up in the back of their home after they found out about his hobby of rescuing and rehabbing pokemon.   
  
Another reason why he loved them so, so much.   
  
“Thank ya.” He nodded, smiling warmly.   
  
They really were the wind beneath his wings, lifting him higher, supporting him in all his choices. Without them he really didn’t know where he’d be right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Yumishiori for helping me with Piers accent and beta reading for me. 
> 
> I do not own Pokemon or the characters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
